High-speed integrated circuit, integrated circuit package, and printed circuit board design benefits from accurate power and signal integrity (PI/SI) analysis (e.g., to identify parasitics, S-parameters). Fast analysis turnaround time enables designers to study what-if scenarios throughout the design cycle, which can help in meeting tightly-managed product schedules. Modern high speed and low power designs are taxing on full wave electromagnetic solvers. Broadband analysis involves extraction of S-parameters over a multi-GHz range, often requiring long computation times to determine a solution (e.g., hours, days, or longer).